The Old Switcheroo
by Pipinator89
Summary: Basically what if instead of sending vampire Willow to the alternate reality in Dopplegangland they sent regular Willow.


Giles, Willow, evil Willow and Anya all sit in a circle ready to say the spell that will send Evil Willow back to where she came from. They recite the spell but to their surprise Willow disappears instead of vampire Willow.

Willow appears in exactly the same spot that vampire Willow had disappeared from in the alternate reality. The alternate reality Oz ran at her and rammed her into the piece of wood sticking out from the wooden cage, she had moved slightly to the side so the wood missed her heart and hit to the right of it. Crimson red blood starts to trickle down her fuzzy pink sweater and Oz looks at her with confusion in his eyes. "That wasn't supposed to happen" she falls forward and Oz runs up to her "What's going on Vampires don't bleed?" Oz picks her up and motions for the people around him to follow. Meanwhile while trying to reach the master Buffy gets thrown hard into some machinery and knocked out. Giles sees her lying on the floor and runs to pick her up. The white hats run out of the warehouse with most of the prisoners, an unconscious Buffy and a heavily bleeding Willow but not before a few of them throw some explosives into the warehouse. Oz and Giles get into the back of one of the vans with Buffy and Willow while two others get in the front seat and all the others get into their vehicles.

"Giles what is this one minute she's all fangs and clad in leather then the next she's wearing a fuzzy sweater and bleeding"

"Indeed it's very strange I think we're dealing with some kind magic here" "

Well we got to get to a hospital and see if we can find some answers" Giles picked up some cloth from behind him and pushed it down on Willow's stomach as the van raced towards Sunnydale Memorial Hospital.

"What happened?" Buffy asked as she looked at the three sitting on the floor in a circle "where'd she go" Buffy asked angrily

"I don't know could be anywhere" Anya said smugly Buffy ran over and grabbed Anya by the throat.

"Can you fix this?"

"Maybe but we'll have to throw her back here from the other side" she coughs out "Do you mind?" Buffy lets her drop to the floor.

"Do it then but you're taking me and Giles with you"

"Fine but if you mess up the alternate reality we're gonna have problems" Anya sneered

Sunnydale Memorial hospital AR

The hallways are full of patients with various injuries and their friends and family waiting for them. There's one room with AR Oz and AR Giles standing over an unconscious Willow hooked up to life support machines.

"So any ideas as to what's going on Giles?" Oz asks while staring at Willow

"Well I no, I have no idea" Giles takes his glasses off and starts cleaning them absently. "Perhaps we should go back to the library and see what we can find"

"I think I should hang around till she wakes up find out what's going on"

"Very well I'll be back later to update you"

Giles walks off and heads for the van waiting outside while Oz sits down in a chair next to Willow. Before Giles leaves a nurse comes in

"Excuse me Mr. Giles but the other woman you brought in just left the hospital without being discharged"

"Ok I will see what I can do" the nurse nods her head and runs off

"Great." AR Giles head out to the Van and finds AR Buffy leaning against it waiting for him with a knife in her hand

"I gotta dust the master and I need your help"

Sunnydale High

Alternate reality Giles and Buffy walk through the darkened hall of Sunnydale High straight towards the library. As Buffy walks through the door someone grabs a hold of her and throws her sideways. She immediately gets into fighting stance but can't see anything until Giles comes in and hits the light switch. Alternate reality Giles and Buffy look around and see normal Giles and Buffy standing in front of them, Vampire Willow in the book cage and Anya sitting at a table with a book. AR Buffy pulls out her knife and points it towards the other Buffy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A. Apparently we're you" Giles clarified

"Oh great now you've gone and run into yourselves" Anya pointed out then mumbled some inaudible things.

"Just keep reading" Buffy said irritated

"What is going on here?" AR Giles asked

"I'm betting demons" AR Buffy said just before she charged herself Buffy jumped out of the way, grabbed AR Buffy's arm and wrench the knife from her grip.

"I'm not a demon" Buffy and AR Buffy get fighting punches flying everywhere until Buffy gets the upper hand. AR Buffy tries to punch Buffy but instead she gets her hand grabbed by Buffy and then gets her hands pinned at her side while Buffy holds the knife to her throat. "You may be all bad ass but I'm better" Buffy let go of her alternate reality self and handed back the knife.

"You got lucky is all"

"Well now that's sorted we might just need your help" Giles said in a very matter of fact tone as he indicated vampire Willow in the book cage. "There was a little miss hap with a spell we performed this evening"

"More like a complete mess" Anya snorted

"Anyway a friend of ours was sent here instead of her vampire version over in the cage there"

"Willow Rosenberg killed about 2 or 3 years during a vampire attack with her friends Xander and Jessie" said AR Giles

"Shut it White hat" Came the angry snarl from the book cage

"She's one of the masters favorites"

"The master? You've got to be kidding me" Buffy said exasperated "Don't tell me I have to get rid of him all over again"

"Hey the masters mine" AR Buffy glared at Buffy and twirled her knife in her hand. Buffy was about to respond when a tall dark soaking wet stranger burst through the library door. Both Buffys had different reactions AR Buffy sighed and groaned whereas normal Buffy let out a shocked breath and said

"Angel"

"Oh great it's vampire boy"

"Wait don't attack me there's vampires coming this way" AR Angel did a double take as he realized that there were twins in the room.

"Looks it's puppy he came back to play some more" Willow said sadistically from her cage.

"You have to get out" Angels warning had come too late because at that moment about 60 vampires came walking through the front entrance to the library and about 20 more burst through the surrounding windows. The thing that shocked Buffy the most was seeing one of her best friends at the head of the group clad in leather pants a white wife beater and a black leather jacket.

"Boys have fun the vampires all put on their game faces and attacked the two slayers two watchers a vampire with a soul and the ex-vengeance demon. Meanwhile Xander casually made his way to the book cage and let his Willow out.

"We only expected to find a slayer and her watcher here. What a treat?"

"There are two slayer in here now but there's one I want to particularly take care of" Xander put on his game face and made for the crowd but Willow stopped him. "Not that way we're gonna lure her to us"

"Sure if she makes it out of this"

"She will" they both left the library unbeknownst to anyone else. Meanwhile the group fought for their life except for Anya who had hidden herself in Giles's office.

Sunnydale Memorial Hospital

Willow blinks her eyes open and cringed as she felt the pain in her shoulder. She could tell it was bad by the amount of machines in her room but the thing is she wasn't in that much pain in fact it was pretty much just a dull ache.

"You're awake" Willow looked up at the door and saw a slightly different but still recognizable Oz standing there.

"Oz" she said excited the last thing she remembered was doing the spell so she naturally assumed she was still in her reality. "What happened?'

"That's what I'd like to know. More importantly where did you come from?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well one minute I'm shoving a vampire into a broken wooden bar the next thing I know it's you and you're bleeding"

"Oh no"

Sunnydale High Library

Buffy and AR Buffy finish off the last couple of Vampires and survey the damage to the room and themselves. Giles is still holding as Axe that AR Giles had thrown him both of them are covered in cuts and bruises. Anya is still in the office and Angel is on the floor and not in good shape.

"Uh oh looks like you pet got out" Anya said as she walked out of the office and looked at the book cage.

"Oh no she must have left with Xander" Buffy spins around to face AR Giles "Where's Willow?"

"Sunnydale Memorial"

"Giles come on" Giles gets up and follows Buffy out of the library.

Sunnydale Memorial Hospital

After Willow and Oz had told each other their stories Oz had gone to ring his reality Giles to tell him everything. Willow had gotten up and put her clothes on she knew she couldn't stay here she had to find a way to get home. Getting dressed was difficult especially with a sling on her right arm. She had managed to heal her injury a little it was a spell she had been practicing recently. Once Willow was dressed she reached for the door but before she got a hold of it someone from the other side pulled it open came into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Xander!" She said with surprise

"Hey listen we gotta get out of here" he grabbed her had and started heading towards the door.

"Wait! What's going on?"

"Buffy and Giles are in a car outside when we realized what had happened Anya said the only way to get you back was to come here and send you back." Xander peered out of the door "So we gotta go the window of opportunity is closing"

"Ok" Willow took his hand and followed him out of the hospital room. He lead her down the corridors.

"Lucky this Sunnydale hospital is like our one we come here so much I got the place mapped out" The reached the entrance and Willow realized it was night time out side

"Wow my time is really out I thought it was morning"

"Technically it is" he pushed her towards a Black car with the windows blacked out. "Get in" He opened the door and pushed her in then shut it again. Willow looked at the shut door and realized there was no handle then watched as Xander got in the drivers seat before her eyes settled on the person sitting next to her.

"Play time" the vampire version of herself grinned.

Buffy and Giles pulled up in AR Giles's car just in time to see Willow shoved into a car and the car drive off before they could do anything. A man jumped in front of their car and stared at Buffy so she got out to deal with him.

"I got a message for you Go to the place you party if you want to find her alive"

"Thanks" Buffy pulled out a stake and threw it at the vampire's chest successfully dusting him. Buffy gets back in the car "We need to go to the Bronze". Giles is about to pull away when there's a bang on his window. They both look up in shock to see Angel standing there.

"I want to help" Giles unlocks the back door

"Get in then" Angel gets into the back of the car.

"Wow you look like a mess Buffy points out"

"Yea I know" Angel replied

Giles pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the high school

"Where are we going?" Buffy demanded when she realized the direction they were headed.

"Weapons and reinforcements" Giles said plainly.

Willow walked through what were the remains of a very different Bronze with Vampire Willow on one side and Xander and another vampire behind her. Willow was visibly shaking mostly because her vampire version was eyeing her up and it was kind of creeping her out. Vampire Xander came up and walked along on the other side of her "I'm having like a weird flashback thing right now" He smirked as he eyed her up as well taking in the fuzzy sweater covered in her blood. "Umm that's one sweet smell"

"Stop it you're making me hungry" Vampire Willow pouted

"Sorry babe but I know you're thinking it as well"

"This is so very disturbing" Willow muttered.

"Aww come on now you know you want it as well" Xander walked around to vampire Willow and put his arm around her waist then they kissed passionately. They finally reached their destination a room down in the basement that's walls were covered in all sorts of torture devices and right in the middle was a metal chair with shackles on the arms and legs. Willow stopped when she saw this because she knew she'd be the one sitting in it some how.

"No need to be afraid it's the fun chair plus we don't want you getting out. We made that mistake with puppy". Vampire Willow grinned

"Uh uh I don't think so" Willow turned around to run for it but was confronted by 4 other vampires all with their game faces on.

"No way out" Vampire Willow was whispering in her left ear

"Trapped" Vampire Xander was in her right ear. They were right she couldn't do much with her right arm in a sling. Willow suddenly got an idea while still facing the vampires at the door she said

"Incendo" causing all four of the vampires to go up in flames and leave an opening for her to escape through. Willow ran up the stairs and through the corridors that made up the backstage part of the bronze until she was finally on the main dance floor and could see the exit. She ran for it and threw it open only to find another gang of vampires that advanced on her as soon as they saw her. Apparently having blood all over your shirt was a bad idea in vampire-infested areas. Two of them grabbed a hold of her while another put on his game faced and leaned towards her, his fangs started to sink into her neck when he suddenly stopped and stood up.

"On the masters orders you're not aloud to touch she's ours" came Xanders voice.

"Fine!" the vampire grabbed Willow's shoulders and shoved her back roughly into Xander "Keep her witches blood don't taste good anyway"

"Witch hey?" Willow barely heard Xander as she passed out. "Very interesting indeed"

"If we turned her that neck wound wouldn't be a problem" Willow looked at Xander suggestively.

"Alas Will we can't she has to be human for this plan to work" she pouted but he pulled her in "However afterwards won't be a problem" He let her go and picked Willow up off the floor.

Buffy, Giles and Angel got out of the car and ran into Sunnydale high until they reached the library where they found just AR Giles collecting weapons together. "Ah I see you've come back," he said

"Yes we need weapons now" Buffy said "We gotta go to the Bronze"

"The bronze? That's where the other Buffy has gone"

"That's where they've taken my friend"

"Nice work way to go messing up the reality and all" Anya came out of Giles's office clapping "They're gonna make your friend a vampire and then they're going to kill you together.

"I don't want your opinion this is all your fault so far"

"Stupid humans" Anya slumped in a chair.

"Ok Angel your with me and Giles both of you stay here"

"Buffy I really think that"

"No Giles I can't be worried about whether or not you're in danger every few minutes.

"Angel! Come on". Buffy and Angel headed out of the school and got into Giles car again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Angel asked

"You just did"

"I just wanna know what's different where you're from compared to here and why you're not trying to stake me?"

"That's easy, cause in my reality I actually turned up in Sunnydale and met you"

Willow blinked her eyes open and saw she was on a bed in a room that had various objects such as whips and chains on the walls. She tried to lift her left hand up to her neck but found it hand cuffed to bedposts. "Oh man this is just too creepy I'm never gonna be able to look Xander in the eyes again"

"Sure you will" Willow looked up at her vampire self standing in the corner "We just got a better idea than the one before and it's gonna be much more fun" Vampire Willow strutted over to the bed and sat down as Xander walked into the room holding a struggling AR Buffy tightly.

"You're gonna pay for this fang boy" Xander held her steady

"Will little help" V Willow grabbed a pair of heavy chain shackles and walked over to Xander "that's better" he kicked AR Buffy's legs so she fell to her knees and tightly clamped the shackles on securing her arms behind her back.

"Think that'll stop me no chance" V Willow and V Xander stood on either side of AR Buffy and bit into her neck. Willow looked away. They drained a lot of blood but not all of it then V Willow used her nail to cut a large incision into V Xanders arm. Blood seeped out of it in large quantities V Willow licked it but then grabbed AR Buffys head and forced her to suck V Xanders blood.

"Stop it!" Willow stared at the two vampires "Incendo" A cupboard in the room caught fire causing them both to jump and drop AR Buffy to the floor "next time it will be you"

"Bored now" V Willow stepped menacingly towards the bed while Xander threw AR Buffy out the door and shut it. "Wanna know our secret plan?" Willow sat down on the bed again while Xander stood at the end of it with his arms crossed over his chest. "You see before our plan needed you to be human but instead we're gonna make you like us and send you back to your world" V Willow vamped out and pulled the bandage off of Willows neck.

Meanwhile Buffy and Angel pulled up outside the Bronze and ran inside. Buffy had a knife and a cross bow as well as some stakes inside her jacket while Angel had a sword and some stakes inside his jacket. According to the alternate reality Angel this is where all the vampires hung and yet it was nearly completely empty. 'Something doesn't smell right here"

"Yea I know what you mean my slayer senses are tingling" they walked through till they found the stairs to the basement.

"Don't worry I got your back"

"I have a feeling it's gonna take more then that" as if on cue AR Buffy came running up the steps with two knives in her hands.

"Hey!" Buffy called out alerting AR Buffy to their presents. As she looked up Buffy saw that she had two bite marks in her neck and a vamped out face.

"Oh no this isn't going to end well" Buffy got into battle stance but Angel stepped in front of her.

"I'll take care of this one you find your friend" Buffy nodded and ran down the stairs as Angel grabbed her other self and pinned her against the wall. Buffy saw about half a dozen rooms but could smell the distinct smell of burnt wood coming from one on her right two doors down. Trusting her instincts she ran into this one and found exactly what she was looking for. Over on the bed in the room V Willow was just about to sink her teeth into Willow's neck. Buffy lifted up her loaded crossbow and fired an arrow right into V Willow's heart. The vampire turned around and stared at Buffy in shock as she burst into a pile of ashes.

"Will No!" V Xander spun around and launched himself at Buffy growling as he did. Buffy reacted and kick him in the stomach before he made contact causing him to roll to the floor. Buffy traded several punches and kicks with the vampire version of one of her best friends until finally she got the upper hand and brought a stake down into his heart causing him to explode into a pile of ash. Buffy ran over to her best friend without giving a second thought to the piles of dust on the floor.

"Willow are you ok?"

"I am now" Buffy managed to break the hand cuffs easily and helped her friend stand up, she was still a little wobbly cause of the injury on her neck.

"Did they bite you?"

"No some other ones did but they only got their fangs in before they were called off so I'm pretty sure I'm vamp free".

"Good come on I think we should get out of here before anything else happens and we really mess this world up."

They both ran up the stairs just in time to see Angel stake AR Buffy and definitely look more than a little depressed about it.

"Angel you ok?" Buffy asked him

"Yea I guess I'm just sorry I couldn't help her"

"Well you didn't help her but you helped me a lot"

Sunnydale High Library

Buffy, Willow Giles and Anya sit in a circle on the floor with the candles and herbs set out.

"Ready"

"Yes" Anya said with a little more than annoyance in her voice since neither of the Giles had let her leave the library so she couldn't go find her other self and maybe get her necklace back.

Willow and Anya recited the spell together causing a bright light to swallow them all and transport them back to where they started. Anya immediately stood up and stormed out of the room leaving the others to stare after her.

"I'd say she's not happy"

"Yes well uh I expect not" Buffy and Giles started heading out but Willow didn't move from her spot.

"Will you coming?"

"Yea I just gotta collect up this stuff here I'll be right there" Buffy nodded and headed out with Giles. Willow grinned then vamped out.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really like vampire Willow so i wrote this when i was bored one day after watching Dopplegangland


End file.
